At The Beach
by Summoner Yuna FFX
Summary: Lief teaches Jasmine how to swim at the beach. LiefJasmine fluff! Reviews would be nice!
1. Chapter 1

**At The Beach**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Deltora Quest characters. Or anything in this.

"Come on, hurry up Lief."

'Alright, I'm coming!' Lief shouted as he hurried over the slightly jagged hill. As he stood on top of the small hilltop he caught sight of the sandy shore and the tropical waters of the ocean. Looking back he could just see the Palace's top towers looming over the swaying trees.

Sighing he sprinted to the beach where he met up with Doom, Sharn, Lindal, Marilen, Barda & Jasmine. Doom and Barda were waxing their boards (Barda was casting sideway glances at Lindal). Marilen and Lindal were in their bathing suits, Lindal wore a navy blue one piece, while Marilen had a pink bikini on, both women were smearing sun cream onto their slowly burning skin.

Sharn had settled down on the sand in the sun, sun baking. A huge umbrella was stationed next to her and she was lying on a colorful blanket. Lief looked around for Jasmine and found her sitting as far away as possible from the water in the shade of a palm tree. Lief smiled, Jasmine had reluctantly come with them, saying she couldn't swim and it was a big waste of time.

Lief on the other hand couldn't wait to get into the water. He threw his shirt off onto the sand, and slipped his filthy thongs next to it. Now wearing only his board shorts with the sun burning into his well toned torso, he bolted into the water, splashing and laughing like a 2 year old.

From shore Jasmine was watching him with a small smile. He was such a big kid when he wanted to be. She scanned the beach which was deserted beside themselves. Doom and Barda were now riding the waves. Jasmine was slightly amazed to find her father in such good shape. She would have thought that he would have fallen off his board as soon as he stood up. But his skill on the board was as equally skilled as Barda's was.

Marilen and Lindal had joined Lief in swimming a fair way from shore, so that the water reached their necks. Sharn was lying beneath the sun her skin slowly darkening. Jasmine knew she didn't want to got in the water that much either, she just wanted to lay there in the warm sun.

Jasmine was no longer paying attention to them, only on Lief whose muscles were rippling in the gleaming ocean as he dived beneath the surface countless times, trying to sneak up on Marilen or Lindal and grab their foot to scare the life out of them. Jasmine loved the way he laughed, as he managed to get a scream for one of the girls. The way his skin was well toned and muscular. Her trance got snapped by a tremendous SPLSH! As Barda toppled form his board which was floating a few meters away.

Jasmine felt bored, and lay down on the soft sand, arms and legs spread out, like she was about to make a snow angel. Filli and Kree hated the beach and had stayed in the palace; all the others were doing something fun. She closed her eyes and did not see the rapidly approaching figure that was drenched and only in his board shorts.

Lief grabbed Marilens leg from under the water, and heard the panicked shriek that told him he had succeeded. Resurfacing, he grinned like a stupid maniac at Marilen.

"Don't do that again you great idiot" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Gr- Great idiot, Marilen how _could_ you tell your cousin such a thin-"

He was interrupted by a loud SPLASH! And turned in the water to find that Barda had toppled over on the board. Lief roared with laughter that echoed all around the place.

"Shut it" Barda grunted loudly "I think I lost my hearing!" he smiled, rubbing his ears as he swam to reclaim his board. Lief slowly swam ashore and grinned as he saw Jasmine lying there like an angel with her eyes closed. Slowly so as not to let her notice he was sneaking up on her, he placed his feet carefully on the sand, one in front of the other. He quietly sat next to her and quick as lightning placed his dripping wet hand under her shirt on her stomach.

Her eyes flew open and she quickly retaliated knocking his hand out of her shirt. She looked at Lief who was grinning at her, propped up on his elbow.

"Lief"she shrieked "don't do that!"

"Sorry, couldn't help it" he said staring at her while she returned staring at the sky. "Come and swim around a bit, no fun without you."

"You know I can't swim, Lief!" she said annoyed.

"Yea, but that's why I can teach you."

"What teach me to swim?" she asked looking back at him.

"Yea, come on" he stood up and offered her his hand, which she completely ignored and slowly stood, unsure of what to do. When she turned to Lief, she found him staring at her.

"What?"

"You're going to swim in you're cloths?" he asked cheekily. She gave him a glare.

"What" he said "I know Sharn made you put on swimmers, before we all left, though you thought you wouldn't be using them." She nodded.

"So take you're cloths off!" Lief said not taking his eyes from her for a second.

A thought came to her, "Ok" was the only thing she said before she slowly started to slide her top above her head. Liefs confused eyes widened as he caught sight of her flat stomach, which was a nice tanned colour. Getting the reaction she had guessed she begun pulling it up further, Lief took two steps toward her, but just as she got above her rib cage which was slightly visible, toward the bikini top, she quickly pulled her top back down, making Lief groan in annoyance.

"I don't know Lief, I'm not so sure I want to learn, you know me I'm like a _cat_." She said with a wicked smile, before walking slowly back to her spot.

Lief didn't really take this in, he watched the sway of her hips, and his brain finally caught up. He ran up to her and grabbed her around the waist.

"Wh-"

He gentle lowered her, so she was sitting on him, while he sat on the sand; and he tickled her, until she couldn't breathe and her eyes filled with tears form laughing to hard. He loved doing this.

"That'll teach you not to tease me!" he said finally stopping. As she gasped for air Lief watched the rise and fall of her chest. She closed her eyes and smiled, feeling the water soaking into her cloths.

"So, are you going to take those cloths off or am I going to have to _force_ them off you." He looked at her face, as her smile widened.

"Well, you're going to have to take them off for me, aren't you?" she said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: **Lief/Jasmine majour fulf in this! Dont like it your problem!

I dont own any of th D.Q characters!

* * *

**At The Beach**

**Chapter 2**

"_What?!!!!!!" _Lief's mind screamed happily _"She wants me to take her cloths off, I can't miss this opportunity!!!!!"_

"Yes M' Lady" was his only reply before reaching down and placing his shaking hands on Jasmines sides. He noted that he could slightly feel her ribs through the thin layer of fabric. Sliding his hands under her shirt he felt her soft skin and his breath lessened. Jasmine gasped feeling his wet hands on her skin; to her they felt soothing and relaxing. Grasping the shirt he slowly pulled it up keeping his eyes on her stomach that was beginning to be unraveled. It was slim and smooth, a nice tanned sun brown, which welcomed his touch with a slight quiver.

His breath coming out slowly and ragged like he had run around all of Deltora, he continued as Jasmine lifted her arms up for him to pull it over her head. And he did so, his eyes widening as he saw her black bikini top and her round smooth breasts inside it. He drunk in the sight of them, finally ripping his eyes back to her and was surprised to find her blushing.

"Jasmine I've never seen you blush before" he said looking into her deep green eyes.

"Yeah, well everybody does it you know!" was it her imagination or was he moving closer?

"I do know but, I also know that you look even more beautiful when you do blush" he was definitely moving closer and his nose was touching her perfect one in a manner of seconds. Her breath was failing her ad her head was ringing as she took in what he had just said.

"But it's natural for people to blush when they're feeling-"she couldn't find the proper words "like this."

Lief smirked slightly "Like what" he whispered as he dragged his dry lips over hers. An intake of breath told him Jasmine had closed her eyes, so he without further hesitation he pushed his lips against hers. He could feel the warmth from the beginning her mouth, and it tasted sweet, he loved it. Shivers were being sent down his spine and he pressed in further, trying to get inside her.

But before he could do anything, she quickly pulled away puffing a little, looking at him with an amazed expression.

"_Oh no, maybe I got a bit carried away with myself, great that just ended our friendship" _Lief thought still looking her in the eye.

"_He just kissed me!!" _thought Jasmine, her insides were boiling with happiness, _"I never knew he was such a good kisser!"_

"Why the amazed expression?" he asked puffing himself.

Jasmine put a playful grin onto her face"King Lief, who would have ever though you were such a good kisser?"

"You thought I wasn't a good kisser?" he asked playfully glaring at her.

"Well with the way you always carry on about how couples should never kiss in public, no" she said grinning broadly.

"For _your _information, that was nothing"

"Yeah, I could tell, you never-"

But she was cut off as Lief took her by surprise and covered her mouth with his, they both closed their eyes. He pushed harder this time and to his pleasure she let out a little moan and opened her mouth granting him access. He explored her mouth as they kissed; his head was beginning to explode. His hands started roaming toward her back and hers to his hair, tangling her fingers into the wet, messy strands that stuck up at different angles.

"Lief" she gasped, breaking away from him, falling against his chest lazily.

"Yes Jasmine" he stuttered back, his breath coming in slow ragged gasps.

"You still have the bottom half to finish!" she said smiling as she saw his face.

"Fine" he stuck his tongue out at her playfully and reached toward her legs, his face growing red as he slid the board shorts off her neatly and saw the strong, slim legs that were perfect. She wore black swimmers that hugged her curves, and glistened with the water that has soaked through his cloths.

"You ready to swim" he asked looking down at her.

She groaned against his chest, "Do I have to, I'd much rather be lazy and stay here and sleep!"

"God Jasmine, you _are _lazy" he said, lifting her up into his hands and carrying her as easily as somebody carried a feather. He stood with her in his arms and carried her to the water.

Jasmine closed her eyes, leaning against his chest and listening to the sighing of the water. She was only half aware of being carried off somewhere else.

"_He actually kissed me" _she thought happiness flowed through her, and something else she had never experienced, it was a warm feeling that told her she was safe with Lief, like everything was going to be alright, _"he kissed me!!"_

Suddenly the feeling of being warm and safe vanished as she felt wet water hit her skin. Her eyes flew open and she looked around wildly and saw water everywhere. Lief was still holding her but he was taking her into the water!

"Lief!" she shrieked sitting up in his arms and clinging onto him like a scared cat.

"What?" he asked as he kept walking, conscience of the way Jasmine clung to him. She had wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms were clutching each other around his neck. He didn't really need to hold onto her the way she held herself to him so hard. But deep in his mind he liked this idea.

"_No, don't go there Lief, she'll kill you" _his conscience rang out.

"_Yeah but, she kissed you back, isn't that enough of a sign!" _he couldn't believe himself, there was an argument going on inside his head and he was thinking like a manic, mentally shaking the voices away he continued walking into the cool, relaxing water with Jasmine clinging onto him for dear life.

"Don't go to deep!" she whimpered, her words muffled.

"But I though you wanted to learn?" he asked stopping so that they were waist length high in water.

"Yeah, but I don't want to drown on my first attempt" she snapped.

"Fine I'll go slowly for you" he said.

Finally convincing Jasmine to let go of him because it was safe, he started lesson one of teaching her how to swim.

* * *

**A:N/ **Please, Please, Please review. And thankx to all those who _have _reviewed so far, much appreciated. 

So R & R people. I'll put up another chapter if I get enough reviews!


End file.
